


Wolf kisses

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experience, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nearly got himself killed and now must face Derek's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty sure this was going to be a thing with more panels but I lost steam when I forgot how to draw leather jackets /o\

**Author's Note:**

> [dw](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/110097.html) | [tumblr](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/32328388347/wolf-kisses)


End file.
